


Sorry, title machine broke.

by AnotherGreyUser



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGreyUser/pseuds/AnotherGreyUser
Summary: It's a small ship with little space to hide, so how long can Dream hide from his feelings for a certain pink haired man?(Among us fic but they don't actually die if they die y'know?)*Note*Please don't push ships on anyone. Don't harasss them or send shipping things to them. If you disagree with the ship, don't read!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 53
Kudos: 701





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Note*  
> Please don't push ships on anyone. Don't harasss them or send shipping things to them. If you disagree with the ship, don't read! If you think you have a valid reason for me to remove it, feel free to debate with me in comments as long as you're respectful!

The universe is a wide place filled with the unknown. Somewhere, deep in this space, a small ship drifted through the vast darkness. Aboard were a group of people, united as they travelled aimlessly from place to place, although they rarely left their portable home, only exiting when necessary to gather supplies.

Aboard this vessel were 10 people. Their names were: Shubble, Philza, Wilbur, Technoblade, Dream, Tubbo, Dan, Kara, Smajor and Captain Sparklez.

These 10 people found it hard to entertain themselves through normal methods. Games got repetative and the TV they owned, unsurprisingly, had no signal, leaving them with only a limited supply of DVDs and movies. Due to this, their joy was immense when they discovered a way to cut away the boredom that ensnared the group, dragging them down.

No one knew quite how it happened. How they came to the unanimous decision that this game was worth trying but they weren't prepared to risk questioning one of the only things they enjoyed together.

The ten realised their apparant immortality early during their voyage after the CO2 broke down, leaving everyone gasping for nonexistant oxygen. Some time later, everyone woke up at the meeting table. Merely one week later and the game was invented.

Slips of paper were placed in a hat. Two were labelled imposter and their job was to kill of the crewmates. It was an oppertunity to have fun as a whole group, release stress and build various skills, from lying to observation. Some were better at the game than others yet no one seemed to care, it was sll for fun anyway. Nothing bad had ever come from one of these games until today. Surprisingly enough, the negative effects weren't even directly caused by the game, but instead by one player's emotions. 

~~~

Dream adjusted the white mask he wore briefly with one hand while grabbing his slip of paper with the other. It was often argued that the mask was unfair, helping to disguise tells and signs of lies or glee at getting away but any arguement was often exaggerated. No one genuinly expected him to remove the mask, as they understood his anxieties. In the entire time he had been aboard this ship, no one had seen his face and no one felt entitled to. Dream was greatful for this, there were no other people he'd rather be stuck with.

He looked down at his role. Imposter. Everyone closed their eyes before only the two imposters reopened them allowing Dream to find his ally, Kara. He waved to signal he was imposter before they closed their eyes and once again opening them as everyone else did.

The ten wished each other good luck before walking away from the meeting table, everyone going in various directions.

The second he was alone, the masked man heaved out a sigh, feeling the nerves start to rise. No matter how many times he won, he always felt like he was going to get caught. His palms felt sweaty as he stepped through empty corridors, making his way to electrical, passing by reactor. He spotted Tubbo on cameras and took note of it. He couldn't risk being caught in a lie about where he was. Electrical was an easy kill but if Tubbo saw him enter and no one else exit, it'd be over for him.

Thinking about it, killing Tubbo would be the best call here. He could shoot him and vent out. He knew no one had walked with him, meaning, most likely, no one would catch him. He walked casyally into the camera room, feeling his heart rate sky rocket, fingers twitching slightly as he palmed the gun hidden in his suit. Tubbo made eye contact with him in the reflection of a monitor, smiling at Dream. Even if it was just a game and no one got hurt over it, it still tugged at Dream's heart strings to see the naive trust on his face, knowing he was about to kill the boy. Just as he steadied his resolve and grasped the gun, his watch started beeping, flashing red. A body was reported.

An inaudible sigh of relief passed his lips. If he hadn't hesitated, Tubbo would have seen his weapon. Silently he turned on his heel and made his way to the meeting table, Tubbo walking care free behind him, blissfully unaware of how close he came to being killed.

Dream once again lamented his bad luck, wishing he could be crewmate.

~~~

Dream and Tubbo were the last to reach the table. As they walked up, they could see Philza laughing, tears in his eyes at the force of it. A quick glance to Kara only heightened his concern. The one in red was laughing slightly, pink with embarrassment, clear signs that she was caught. It took a minute for Philza to regain his composure but even when he did, he still softly chuckled as he confirmed what Dream believed.

"What was that?!"

"Wait who's dead?" Asked Shubble.

Dan did a quick scan of those present before easily deducing: "Wilbur."

"He isn't going to be happy about that." Chuckled Scott.

"Well, if she isn't going to come forward, Kara, what did I just see?"

Silence.

"Listen, he looked at me weird, I had no choice!"

The table erupted into laughter at the lack of denial everyone instantly hitting their voting button to kick her off. Smajor quickly intoned before he voted and ended the meeting.

"Wait, does anyone know who the second imposter is?"

Everyone gathered shook their heads and quietly admitted they had nothing. With only one death, the chances of anyone having any evidence for the other imposter was slim but it was worth trying. People began to explain who they were with, some vouching for others due to tasks and missed opportunities to kill. The sound was TV static to Dream as he played with the buttons on his suit, fiddling to distract himself from the nervousness he felt. 

With Kara gone first round, Dream would need to pull off a 1 V 7. He knew he had no chance of winning but it would be boring if he just gave up. He quickly tuned in to the conversation, realising he should pay attention to who was vouching for who and anyone that was cleared.

Looking up from his lap, he made direct eye contact with Technoblade who was staring at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

He felt his face heat up with embarassment behind the mask.

"Ummm, sorry can you repeat that?"

"What tasks did you do?"

"Oh, I didn't do any that round. I was on cameras with Tubbo."

"The whole round?" Smajor questioned, face painted with disbelief.

"He was!" His shoulders sagged as tension dropped, glad Tubbo was willing to vouch. "He could've killed me if he wanted to, I think he's safe."

"I can't believe you replaced me Tubbo! How could you?" Sparklez exaggerated.

Tubbo began to reassure the captain he could never be replaced but was cut off by Smajor.

"Okay. Let's just vote Kara off then."

The last few pressed the button to eject Kara and watched her float away.

"Bye Kara!" Said Smajor, waving as he left their sight.

With that, the meeting ended. Once again, they parted ways, most people leaving in pairs or groups, with those they trusted not to kill them after last round. Dream followed Philza and Shubble as they walked down to storage. From there, the duo split up, Shubble going right to navigation while Phil turned left to electrical. 

Dream decided to join the other one in green, walking into the darkness of electrical and behind the cover of the large wall of switches controlling lights. As he opened a panel to fix wires, Dream drew his gun, aiming straight and pulled the trigger, ignoring the way his hands shook as the body dropped limp. He stood still, staring at the corpse for a second. He wondered what how Phil felt right now. He could practically hear his quiet grumbling of annoyance already. With a soft chuckle at the thought, muffled by the mask, he opened the vent and hopped in, making his way to med bay.

~~~

Phil was ranting at the man who killed him, despite knowing he couldn't hear him.

The other ghosts laughed at his misery as they followed Dream through the ship. Kara watched him considering his chance of success. She knew Dream was a good imposter but it was 1 V 6 now and Scott was already sus on him. She was interested. How would Dream try and pull this off? Even if he didn't win, it would be fun to watch him try.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream pulled himself from the vent, the bright light of med bay blinding him temporarily. Yet he had no time to wait, he needed to find an alibi, fast. He walked from med bay, trying to act casual, grabbing the sleeves of his suit to prevent himself from wringing his fingers together, knowing it was an obvious tell.

His feet took him to the trash shoot at the top of the cafeteria. He intended to pass through and look for people near navigation but upon seeing Tubbo, he knew he didn't need to. Tubbo already trusted him, so the boy was less likely to question where he'd been before here. 

Dream pretended to empty the shoot, flushing it out while it was already empty. When he finished the imaginary task, he decided to follow the one in yellow. They wandered from the card swipe to reactor, Tubbo half way through a simon says, Dream watching, when the body was found.

The walk to the familiar table felt infinite and instantaneous simultaneously. This time, it was Scott who had found the body. When Technoblade and Dan returned, they quickly pointed out what everyone else had realised.

"No, not Philza!"

"Where was the body?" Dream fained ignorance despite being fully aware of where it was.

"Electrical. It was by the wire task so it looks like a vent kill." Informed Sparklez. Dan spoke up after.

"So who was near med bay?"

Shubble admitted to being there late in the round but not seeing anyone nearby. Immediately, everyones suspicion was directed to her, but before anyone could try and vote, Sparklez asked a question.

"Was anyone seen around there, other than Shubble?"

"It couldn't be me or Dan, we were together that entire round." Said Techno.

"I was with Tubbo." Dream pointed out, hoping Tubbo wouldn't confess they only joined up later.

When he turned to look at the younger, the one in yellow only nodded in agreement. The vice constricting around his heart lessened at this.

"What about you Smajor, how do we know it wasn't a self report?"

"We were together that round. It couldn't be him." Sparklez telling the others this left only one suspect.

Shubble stiffened up as all eyes turned to her. She began to panic. She had no alibi, she hadn't seen anyone that round. Someone must be lying but she had no idea who. There was no chance they were wrong with Kara, she admitted to it! Philza saw her! Yet everyone was in pairs and Philza was dead.

Suddenly a moment of genius hit her as she remembered early in the round.

"Tubbo are you sure Dream was with you that whole round? Because at the start, I saw him go bottom left with Phil."

Tubbo's brow furrowed.

"We met up early in the round, but we weren't together the entire time."

It was like a tennis match, the others heads turning left, right following the direction of accusations. Now the ball was in Dream's court. Thoughts ran a mile a minute as he scrambled to find a convincing, believable lie.

"Me, Shubble and Philza went down, they stopped by the gas can and I went left. Philza was still alive while I went to reactor to do Simon Says."

"I did see Dream come from the left, but I didn't see Shubble at all that round." Chimed in Tubbo.

"Where did you go after you 'split up' with Philza, huh? Why did no one see you?" Disbelief lined Dan's tone of voice as he interrogated Shubble. 

"I did the meteor task and spent the round in navigation! I know I look sus but please, if you kick me off, vote Dream out next."

"Dream is innocent, trust me. We spent so much time together alone both rounds. He could have killed me at any time."

Tubbo's support was relieving but Dream knew it wouldn't last forever. He needed a plan. He had to let Tubbo live to keep his support. The main problems were Smajor and Sparklez. The captain trusted Scott so he doubted a vote with Sparklez in would end well. Dan and Techno were being very quiet and didn't seem like a large threat. Next round he had to kill Smajor, Sparklez would be a good scapegoat.

Dan interrupted the arguing suddenly.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but how do you open these doors?"

"Dan, we live on this ship, how do you not know?"

"Hey man, usually there isn't someone sabotaging them. I think Kara's messing with me."

"Are you asking how to open then, or close them?" Tubbo asked, obviously baiting the older. The suspicion was well founded, it was true he wouldn't need to open closed doors outside the game, but it still looked syspicious to ask about the doors now.

Perfect. 

Another potential 'imposter' he can blame.

The conversation swiftly moves on but Dream made a mental note of the interaction, 

"So are we voting Shubble?"

"I'm voting Shubble."

Tubbo cast his vote, Dream quickly doing the same. Shubble voted, it was obvious she voted Dream.

"We can afford to vote. If Kara was imposter then there's only one left, they can't double kill. I'm voting Shubble." Dan reasoned, casting a vote. Techno followed suit and with this, it didn't matter what Smajor and Sparklez did. Shubble was gone either way, so they simply voted her too. With that, Shubble was ejected.

Dream knew Scott was suspicious of him, however there was another that had a close eye on him. Technoblade watched Dream closely. He was suspicious of him, for sure, but had no proof. Only a feeling something was wrong and the way Dream acted as 'evidence'. He'd been watching the masked man both meetings and saw the way he played with the buttons and sleeves of his outfit. How he wrung his fingers together in his lap, close to being hidden out of sight under the table but not close enough.

When Shubble floated by out the window and the game didn't end, he knew it was Dream. Yet he said nothing. He knew if he spoke up, he'd be ejected instead. What else could he expect when wildly accusing someone like that with no reason. He knew Scott was on his side but Tubbo was directly against him. Sparklez was with Scott but he wasn't sure if the Captain would vote without reason.

He needed to catch Dream in a lie or in the act and avoid death. As those gathered at the table scattered, his eyes followed green and he hardened his resolve. Even if this was just a game, even if losing meant nothing and he didn't particularly care if he lost, he wanted to win.

He would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister spilt pva glue on my carpet while i was out and it dried into my carpet. My shedding cat was also in my room so i had a lump of pva capet filled with cat hair. I had to cut it out cause it was disgusting so my carpet has a bald spot. Hows your day been? :OD


	3. Chapter 3

Dream was panicking. This round was going all wrong, with many people sticking together in one large group, if Dream killed there would be three people cleared of the murder. He'd be voted out in seconds. The glowing screen showed the group entering the cafeteria, the only people not with them were him and two others, one in navigation, the other in one of the many hallways. 

Killing now was an obvious risk and almost certain loss but Dream had no choice. The task bar just continued to rise. His mind threw him back to days before now, providing a strong memory he couldn't shake away.

~~~

Dream was sat in his room, blocking out the muffled thuds of a hand hitting the wall and Wilbur's tirade at his blank clock. It wasn't surprising that Wilbur had been kicked out of his previous room beside Scott, who couldn't take the noise any longer. The group of passengers aboard the ship each had their own room, all placed in a singular corridor sectioned off from the main rooms. Dream occupied the space between the british man and Techno who, thankfully, was much quieter. 

A particularly loud slam made Dream jump and turn the volume of his music up louder. His headphones were frayed and falling apart but worked well to combat the disturbance. 

Time flew by as he sat at his desk, playing a game on his computer. The calming music and stress free entertainment put him at ease, making the sudden plunge into darkness all the more jarring. He grabbed his flashlight, each crewmate having one as standard, and made his way through the pitch black towards electrical.

The light was terrible, barely preventing the dark from devouring him, only illuminating a small space around the man in lime. He reached the switches to controle power, ready to reboot it but heard a shrill cry of fear right behind him.

Acting on instinct, he lashed out with the light, hearing a sound of surprise yet feeling no impact. Dream couldn't be blamed for missing; as he extended his arm, his hand vanished into shadows. Lights came on, blinding him with the sudden change but the dullness of the smaller lights indicated it was only the backup generator turning on.

Yet that was still enough for Dream to see what, or rather who made him jump. Philza was directly infront of him, too close for comfort, confusing Dream as to how he missed the man. Behind Philza was Shubble, pale as a sheet yet recovering quickly. Soon she too burst into laughter. It was infectious, causing Dream to chuckle along but not wheeze as he was known to do when truly amused.

"What the hell, Shubble? Thanks for the ear check, I guess." Choked out Philza between giggles.

"You scared me! I couldn't see you and then suddenly you just... appeared!"

"I was, like, two feet infront of you!"

"It's not my fault these torches are so useless!"

Any fear that the bickering was anything other than friendly teasing was quelled by the way they burst out into small giggles between words.

To be fair to Shubble, Dream was also unaware that there was anyone else in the room despite the close proximity. He returned to the panel, attempting to fix the main lights, but the switch he believed should return power did nothing. Philza peered over his shoulder, watching him flick it up and down.

"Huh. Strange. Maybe the generator broke down. Just leave it, it's late anyway, someone else can fix it in the morning."

It was, indeed, late. Dream's watch showed it was almost 1am. The three carefully made their way back through the dark. At one point, Shubble tripped over a misplaced gas can but was caught by Philza before she could hit the ground. When they finally inched their way back, Dream noticed his door was open. 

He peered inside and there, on his bed, was Techno, flipping through a book. The title was partially hidden but enough was illuminated for Dream to see the words 'The art of-'. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was reading, only someone who knew the pinkette. 

Suddenly he looked up, as if sensing another's presence and locked eyes with Dream. The man in lime felt his face heat up. 'Oh God, what if he thinks I was watching him like a cree-'

"Can I stay here?"

The question caught Dream off guard.

"W-why?"

"I don't have an emergency light in my room and I wanna finish this tonight."

"Haven't you read that a hundred times by now?"

"Yea."

The silence was tense and stifling for a moment before Dream remembered the original question.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm probably going to sleep now though, so you'll need to move."

Dream expected Techno to sit at his desk or maybe move to the floor, yet he just shifted to the right, closer to his light source, making room for Dream to lie beside him.

He was glad his mask hid his face because it was definately bright red right now. Oh shit, his mask! What would he do? He didn't want this to be how Techno saw him: probably drooling in his sleep! His panic must have been more obvious than he intended since the pink haired man sighed heavily, picking up his book and looking ready to leave.

"If you don't want me here you can just tell me."

"Wait, that's not it!"

Techno turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"It's just- It's my face."

Techno raised his brows minutely in understanding. The only emotion he portrayed. 

"We can switch rooms. I stay here with the light, you get an empty room and don't need to worry about anyone seeing you."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't."

Minutes later, Dream stood before Techno's bed. Being here felt like the ultimate proof of trust. He sank into the soft mattress and was over powered by everything Techno. The lack of mask made his senses skyrocket. The feeling of soft sheets against his cheek and the comforting scent of Techno had him falling asleep in minutes. 

When he woke the next morning, hyper aware of where he was, and was flooded with a warmth in his chest he groaned in frustration.

His crush really was getting out of hand.

~~~

Dream pushed away the feelings that came with the memory and focused on what was important right now. The flashlights the crew had were barely functioning. Even if they bunched together, in the dark they'd have no way of knowing who was where.

He could work with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back babyyyyy. Kinda. My update schedule doesnt exist at this point. I had a flashback sequence cause im a sucker for a cliche and because plot progression. So to the person who put Technodream i think in their bookmark, do not fear for I am here!
> 
> (Providing mediocre technodream content irregularly)


	4. Chapter 4

Technoblade watched as Dan prepared the machine in Medical for his scan. The room never failed to make Techno uncomfortable. The smell of disinfectant burnt at his eyes and the almost grey walls felt unfitting, like white paint stained over years of neglect. No matter how often Scott told him it was just the colour, grey in a medical room seemed so inappropriate.

Speaking of Scott, the man had been following Dan and Techno this round. Unusual considering until this point he was with the Captain, yet Techno wasn't too concerned. He was still certain it was Dream, it was just a matter of convincing enough people to vote him off.

The device roared to life, letting out a rumble as it lit up making Techno jolt. Dan cheered with a wide smile, stepping onto the circular platform. Blue lasers of light encased him, before slowly rising up and down, displaying his information on the monitor behind him. Dan wasn't the imposter.

Techno met Scott's eyes, sharing a small nod to confirm they were both thinking the same thing. People confirmed to be crew were at greater risk, is they're left at the end, votes are a lot harder for imposters. It's one less person to pin blame on so they're the best choice for victim.

Dan stepped off the device.

He gestured towards the scanner, head tilted in question. They couldn't speak outside meetings, it would be unfair to imposters. They could easily shout who they were with or scream as they were killed to indicate a time.

Scott raised his hand, stepping forwards, yet just as he reached the machine, the power cut off. The trio scrambled for their lights with a sense of desperation they rarely displayed.

Technoblade jumped at the clang of the metal door slamming shut. They were locked in.

Techno's eyes strained in an attempt to see outside the range of the light he held but it was futile. His hands reached out in an attempt to find his friends and grasped at an arm. He tightened his grip but the person pulled away with a sudden force. He understood why they would do so, it's pitch black and there's a murderer among them, so he let go.

There were the expected thuds of people stumbling around yet a particularly loud one gave Techno pause. It sounded like it came from his left. He carefully walked in that direction, one hand outstretched to feel for walls. A part of him wanted to call out but he knew he couldn't. His only option was to find his froends. It sounded like a harsh impact, if someone tripped or fell it would certainly hurt. The floor in here was unforgiving.

His hands made no contact, instead his feet did. Something warm gave way under foot, letting him step through it as he put weight on the leg without thought. It felt wet, almost slimey. The light reached far enough that he could see what it was.

His right foot was ankle deep in Dan's stomach. A large gash stretched from his chest to his naval, like a knife had been torn through it. The pre existing wound had made it easy for him to step into the corpse even if it was entirely accidental. Dan would definately complain about the desecration later but Techno had bigger things to worry about. The killer was here.

Just as he was about to pull his limb free from the body, the bright over head lights of Medbay blinded him, signifying someone had fixed the sabotage in electrical. The scene came to life, exposing the full picture.

Techno and Dan's body were in the corner. It appeared as though Dan had ran in an attempt to flee from where Techno and Scott were. A smart move, yet ultimately futile. Most likely, his caution regarding the two had been what got him killed. It made it clear who was confirmed innocent. So the two left had no proof or reason they weren't imposter. Techno had no proof.

He had to acknowledge Scott's perspective. Techno was literally stood on the corpse with no one else in sight. It came as no surprise when Scott's hand slammed on his watch, sending out an alert. A body was reported.

Techno sighed, it was going to be hard to defend himself against Scott, yet that wasn't what annoyed him most. The worst part about this whole scenario was the sensation of congealing blood soaking into his socks, making them squelch as he walked towards cafeteria, leaving a trail of bloody footprints.

~~~

Dream made it to electrical with no issue, glad to see the small red light indicating the camera was in use was off. No one saw him slip into the room filled with wires to access the vent he knew was found here.

Medbay and electrical were connected by the shaft so any particularly loud sounds would find there way through. This ordinarily wouldn't help Dream since they were silent through rounds, however it was no human noise that intrigued him. Instead he heard the familiar humming of the scanner. Someone was proving innocence. He no longer had three choices but onecorrect answer. The angle of the vent prevented him from seeing who was scanning, but if he hurries he might be capable of finding out.

He used his watch to cut the power. The lights shut off, plunging him into darkness, vanquishing what little light there was.

The vent he had been searching for was located in the back corner, easy to find even without his 'imposter vision'. Before traversing the metal tunnel and acting out his plan, Dream locked the doors to medbay, the sound echoing down to him. With escape no longer an option for his victims, he crawled into medical.

As imposter, he was allowed access to his suits enhaced vision. This gave him the chance to choose his prey accurately rather than guess who was where. Scott and Techno were by the centre of the room while Dan had retreated to a corner. Why would he do that if one of them were certainly harmless, unless Dan was the one who scanned. It's the only explanation of such fear. Dream was left feeling hyper aware of the knife in his pocket, singing for him.

He stalked towards his prey silently, his word narrowing down to the two of them. Everything else melted away and his fingers wrapped around the hilt; he started to feel tunnel vision setting.

However, just before he could draw the blade, hands grasped at the arm wielding the weapon, clutching on. He prepared to shake off Scott, frustrated at the interruption, but the hands weren't Scott's.

He turned his head and saw Technoblade, eyes vacant of recognition making Dream remember the pinkette was practically blind at the moment. A part of him wanted to let it continue, Techno holding him with such urgency was something he had only ever wished for, but he knew it wasn't a real option. If he didn't remove the hands clutching at him, Techno would come closer and see who was with him. Maybe the lights would turn on and reveal the knife he held.

It hurt to pull away from Techno, yet he did it anyway, quickly jamming the weapon just below Dan's chest. He used all his strength to drag it down, assisted by gravity. The flesh gave way and it was over quickly. He turned and slipped away, carefully avoiding the outstretched arms of Techno despite everything in him screaming to give in. He lifted the grating and crawled out to electrical before flipping a switch he knew would restart the generator and bring back the light. Moments later his watch blared out a familiar warning, lighting up to display the small text that read 'A body has been reported!'

Satisfied with his work, he calmly walked to cafeteria, nodding a hello to Captain Sparklez as they crossed paths. Maybe he stood a chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this is the first part from Dream's POV, incase I didn't show that well enough. I'd put in a note between sections, but I feel it breaks the immersion and flow of a story.
> 
> Anywho
> 
> Thank you for your kind words and support, it really means a lot! Everytime I get a nice comment or check the hits this has it makes my day, I ride that high for weeks! It makes me want to write more and I have some time off so I'll do my best to update more frequently!


	5. Chapter 5

The sight outside of medbay gave Dream and the Captain pause. A brief second where they had to halt all action and comprehend what this was. A trail of blood exiting medical. Sparklez simply sighed, knowing it would be hell to clean the floor and the two weaved between the marks, trying not to spread the mess. 

Dream approached the meeting table and it was easy to see who had made the tracks. Techno had a grimace upon his face as he used a wipe to mop up the excess blood, only succeeding in smearing it further. Judging by the small pile of wipes already soaked red resting on the table, he had been trying to salvage the situation for a while. That or the amount if blood was so great, they soaked almost instantly. Dream briefly considered how long it took him to arrive and the size of the pile and came to the conclusion that it was the latter. With so many dead already, there were spare seats allowing those remaining to shift away from the bloody mess. As soon as Dream took his place, he heard Techno speak up.

"Listen I know how this looks okay, but I swear. It wasn't me."

The occupants of the meeting shared a similar look of scepticism, seemingly aggreeing it was most certainly Techno. However, this wasn't entirely true. One person had reason to believe Techno, and they made this known.

"He's telling the truth."

All heads swung to look at Scott, confusion a common theme among the remaining few. Techno seemed most bewildered, understandably so since Scott had seen him stood directly on top of Dan.

"Me, Dan and Techno were the only ones in Medbay when the lights went out. While they were out, the door was locked and I heard someone move through the vent before the vent cover opened. Techno couldn't have moved inside the vent before entering it, that doesn't make sense, so it couldn't be him. Whoever the imposter was, they must have been in electrical and vented to kill Dan."

This changed everything. For both the crew members and Dream, who's plan had been ruined. Scott was vouching for Techno, so they must both be clear. If Scott was imposter, he would have no reason to save Techno, and if it was Techno, Scott couldn't have heard the vent. That left Dream, Tubbo and Sparklez. Tubbo's certainty of Dream's innocence was vital so he had to pin this on the Captain.

"Where were you Tubbo?"

"I did my last tasks, they were the upload-download things and then I just walked around the right side for a bit, listening to some smooth jazz. I didn't see anyone though."

This seemed to appease Scott and Techno, neither of them really suspecting Tubbo, it was just best to check anyway.

"What about you Sparklez?" Scott inquired, seemingly more suspicious, although it was hard to tell. Scott was a capable member of crew and had a habit of allowing imposters to dig their own grave, asking leading, open ended questions knowing he could expose the lies that were flung out in an attempt to avoid blame.

"I did the counting task and the meteor defence. I was almost done when the meeting was called so I need to redo it, but I only have 2 more tasks left after that." He informed them, his voice genuine, with an inflection of frustration. Scott couldn't blame him, it was quite annoying to be interrupted so close to the end of a longer task.

"Wait, if you were doing meteors, surely Tubbo would have seen you. It takes a while and you would've been standing still. If Tubbo was walking around, I doubt he could've just missed you." Dream chipped in.

Quick thinking was a skill that came in handy in a variety of situations, and Dream was extremely glad he had such proficiency with it. By asking this, it drew any suspicions to Sparklez and away from him.

"Wait guys, listen I need to tell you something."

The interruption was unexpected, yet not unwelcome. Information was vital at this point. If Tubbo had any reason to suspect a person, they should pay attention. They listened intently.

"It can't be the Ca-"

He was cut off as Scott let out a groan of misery, hitting his head on the table in a display of defeat. 

"Tubbo, whyyy."

The despair coating his voice made Dream laugh, unable to suppress his chuckles at the reaction. He wasn't alone as Tubbo, too, started giggling. Soon most of the table joined in, including Scott, and Dream was certain some of the ghosts were having a similar reaction.

"Tubbo, please, I'm begging you, don't third imposter this round."

"Okay, okay. I won't."

"So, did you go to the meteor defence control near the end of the round?"

"I definately went in at some point but when the round ended I was just looking out the windows in navigation."

"That is kinda sus..." Scott was looking at Sparklez with apprehension.

"Where were you Dream?"

Being thrust into the centre of attention so suddenly made Dream nervous. Techno calling him out without warning was terrifying, yet he forced himself to look at the man. God, that didn't help. Dream stared at a pipe he could see slightly to Techno's left, allowing him to focus on the conversation without getting distracted.

"I did the ship alligning task on left side before moving to do the last trash chute. Lights went out but I didn't go straight away, I thought I saw Sparklez near it and waited for him to fix them. When they didn't go back on, I went in to turn them on and the meeting was called just as I left."

Techno narrowed his eyes, causing Dream to squirm slightly, feeling the pressure of his gaze. A movement practically unnoticeable, yet Dream had a creeping suspicion he didn't hide it well enough. The low, quiet hum Techno let out made him want to scream. What did that mean?! Was it a good sign, or a bad sign?

"You saw Sparklez near it, but did you see him actually enter or leave electrical?" Scott inquired. Dream wouldn't call him easy to read, but compared to Techno, anyone could be comsidered an open book. Dream suspected Scott was buying his story, or, at the very least, he was more trusting of the masked man, opposed to the Captain.

"No, but I saw Sparklez go up by admin as I walked to it. He could've been running from electrical but I don't know for sure."

"Hey, guys, not to rush you or anything, but we don't have long left of this meeting."

Tubbo was right. The clock indicating how long they had to discuss the rounds events was concerningly low. They only had a minute or so.

"Listen, I know it wasn't me, I trust Tubbo and Scott and Techno vouch for each other. I'm voting for Sparklez."

Dream put in his vote with confidence.

"Woah, woah, woah. It isn't me. I don't know why Tubbo didn't go in the room, but I promise, it's not me. Dream admitted he was near electrical, it's clearly him!"

"Well, if we vote you out and we're wrong, we'll vote out Dream. Even if he kills someone next round, there'll still be two crew members, so we can't really lose."

His tone was final and his reasoning was solid. No one had any reason to go against this and they had no time to. The clock was running out. Dream knew if he tried to fight now, he'd only look more suspicious. He couldn't win, but he may as well see this through to the end. He nodded his agreement to the plan and watched as everyone cast their votes.

It was unanimous, even Sparklez voted for himself, knowing fighting it was futile and his fate was sealed. Soon his body floated among the others who had met the same demise. His ghost watched, unseen, as the table waited in silence to see if they had won.

They had not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the first 2 chapters of this were a corpse husband fic but there were only 3 fics of him, 2 being reader smut and the other mine. I got anxious about it so i took it down and rebranded it before continuing as technodream! 
> 
> Now there are way more fics for him and i feel dumb for getting so nervous buuuut im happy with how it is so its staying technodream!
> 
> Also, im english so right now its 3am for me. Im very tired but i wanted to finish this so if the quality isnt great im very sorry, feel free to tell me and ill try and improve it when i wake up. Once again, thank you for your support! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Techno wasn't surprised by the lack of victory, only disappointed. He wasn't alone in this feeling, a fact made clear by the expressions ranging from shock to defeat. The group disbanded slowly, each making mental notes on who left in which direction.

Techno walked straight left to the camera room, intent on finding a shred of evidence to Dream's guilt other than a gut feeling. He knew it wasn't entirely necessary, but this was a matter of principle. He needed to win this game fairly or it wouldn't be a win at all. Not to him at least.

His eyes darted from monitor to monitor, searching for a flash of that familiar lime. Anything would satisfy his hunger for victory, entering a room a body was found in, walking in strange patterns, even just taking too long on a task. It didn't need to be concrete, just enough to justify Dream's execution.

It didn't take long to find the younger, the man appearing in a camera by admin. His gait was calm and even, yet something about it threw him off. The motions seemed too natural, almost robotic in the movements. 

Dream's pace slowed slightly, almost unnoticeable. His hands, which previously hung limp, vaguely swaying with his steps, moved slightly. Techno leaned closer to the screen, eyes squinting to try and see what the other was doing. The sounds of the monitors running with a quiet hum and the practically silent rushes of air from the vent behind him melted away as he examined the behaviour.

It almost looked like he was fiddling with something. His phone? No, they put those away before hand to avoid any damage during death. The rule was enforced after Wilbur ruined his phone by drowning it in blood. No amount of rice could fix it and he didn't stop blaming Scott for weeks.

Techno was suddenly jolted back to reality by a blaring alarm. He jumped with such force, he tripped over his own feet, leaving him on the floor, clutching at where he hit his head, praying no ghosts saw that. He scrambled to his feet and glared at the alarm before brushing himself off. Stepping out of the room with a forced air of cool collectedness, he made his way to O².

The choice to go down was dangerous without a doubt, the disaster clearly created by the imposter to lure or distract them. However there were only three crewmates left. If two went down and one was killed, machine would never be fixed and their oxygen would certainly run out.

Techno walked by the admin room, seeing Scott stood by the device in the corner to fix the sabotaged equipment. He made his way around to the other room and peered around the corner.

No one was there.

This was no coincidence or joke. The oxygen converter was necessary for survival and it was damaged and halted intentionally. The imposter couldn't have done this accidentally and Dream wouldn't have done this without a purpose.

Perhaps it was to hide a body. Techno didn't see Tubbo on his way here, yet that didn't feel right. Tubbo believed Dream was innocent far more than Scott or himself. To kill the boy was a ridiculous idea.

Regardless of Dream's reasoning, Techno had larger problems at hand. Namely the rapidly lowering oxygen levels.

He stepped towards the panel, ready to enter the code when he noticed something.

The light above was positioned behind Technoblade, allowing his shadow to appear before him, along with anything else on this side of the light. When Techno looked at his shadow, beside the silhouette of his head was another's. Someone else had entered silently after him and was stood far too close for comfort. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

Sure enough, when the pinkette spun on his heel, he came face to face with Dream.

In the hand of the blonde was a small knife, glinting in the light. It's size made it look harmless, yet Techno saw the damage it could do. He was pinned. Backed into a literal corner and held at knife point, there was nothing Techno could do to escape.

This only confused him. He clearly stood no chance, yet he was still breathing. Why had Dream not killed him yet? As time ticked by, the chances of Tubbo or Scott coming to help with the device increased so it made no sense to wait.

As Techno questioned this, he began to question more. Particularly Dream's actions. His hand trembled slightly and seemed to grip the knife slightly too tight. At first Techno was concerned, fearing the behaviour was the symptom of anxiety or some form of injury, but as he stepped forwards to offer help, Dream took a step back.

This intigued Techno.

He took another step, gaining more ground to see if that was coincidence and huffed out a chuckle as Dream once again retreated.

Realising what was happening, Technoblade advanced in long strides, watching as the younger scrambled back, only to hit the opposing wall, completely reversing their original positions. Dream still held the knife, yet Techno didn't fear it, aware that the slightly smaller wouldn't use it.

Techno moved closer to Dream and, taking advantage of his distracted state, shot out a hand to grab the knife wielding arm. Dream was taken by surprise and tried to fight back, but he was too late. His wrists were gripped in one large hand and pinned above his head.

He could feel his face blooming pink behind his mask at the position. He had never felt quite this vulnerable, even in those moments before an imposter slaughtered him. Techno's gaze made him shudder, a movement he knew the other would feel. He couldn't turn away, those crimson eyes ensnared him to the point that he was certain, even if Techno released his grip, he wouldn't run. He couldn't. 

He was mesmerized by Techno. The way he stared at him with a cocky smile, creating a heavy atmosphere and causing Dream's heart to race. Techno aware that Dream wouldn't stab him. He couldn't, not when he was this close to gaining what he had desired for so long, yet Techno didn't know this. He couldn't begin to comprehend the longing Dream had stifled for years. He was only aware of this moment. On instance that failed to convey just how much Dream wanted him. 

Just as Dream thought they were impossibly close, incapable of closing any more distance without crossing the line of friendship, Techno leaned in further. 

Dream could feel the warmth of his body and his breath on his neck. The way his eyes looked into Dream's soul. As enraptured by Techno's eyes as he was, he was ignorant of the way he repositioned his grip closer to his hands. He was blissfully unaware of the train of thought passing through Techno's head as Dream tried to muffle any embarrassing noises that threatened to escape.

Techno was enjoying the moment, he wasn't going to deny that, yet he couldn't resist the appeal of victory, a possibility too tantalisingly close to ignore that distracted him from his intimate position. As Dream relaxed into him, no longer struggling to win, instead preferring the company of the target of his affection, his grip on the handle of his weapon loosened greatly. It would require little force to extract the dagger and after that, escape would be easy. He still had his emergency meeting, which made winning this game so simple he'd be a fool not to grasp the opportunity. 

He by no means wanted to move but Dream may not feel the same. He considered the events leading to his position and realised how little say Dream had in this. He hadn't paused to see if this was okay with the younger and Dream was competative enough Techno was unsure if he'd ask to him to stop, knowing speaking would result in a disqualification. The sooner he moved, the easier it would be to play this off as entirely a plan to win, opposed to any other possible interpretations. 

Just before he could begin to set his plan into motion, he was stopped by a sound he heard often. The metallic clanging of boots on the ship's floor. Someone was coming. Without wasting any time, Techno grabbed the weapon and threw it away from them, watching it skid across the floor and fall through the grating of the nearby vent, just as Tubbo rounded the corner. Tubbo's face was that of shock, confusion and... relief? 

Their eye contact was broken as the youngest ran to the panel to stop the-

Sabotage. Techno had completely forgotten why he had come here in the first place and judging by the look Tubbo gave him, he would never hear the end of this. Seconds later, another loud noise rang out, signifying a meeting had been called.

The sigh of relief from the man he still had pinned reminded him of what he was doing and he quickly removed his grip on Dream's wrists, blushing furiously as he speed walked towards the meeting table, desperately hoping Dream didn't see how red he was. However, when he rounded the corner, he regretted his rush as he was met with various faces of confusion and the knowing grin of Tubbo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Curious Pizza for that leaf fact. The green things are chloroplast I believe, or chlorophyll. I'm bad at science though so don't trust me. I didn't expect that fact but I appreciate it non the less!
> 
> Did you know, ants are the only animals other than humans that wage war? Ants are pretty cool. During floods they bundle together and grab each other to float, creating small living rafts. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Someone in the dnb discord mentioned this fic so i needed to write. Its 4AM. I have to be up at 7. Kill me.
> 
> So yeah, im exhausyed and regret everything. Thats why the quality clearly devolves, im really sorry for that. Ill edit it to improve it tomorrow but if i stay awake any longer i will die.


	7. Chapter 7

The party of ghosts were left staring at the empty corridor, trying to process what they had just witnessed. The fragile silence was shattered as Phil burst out laughing. It was filled with glee and so infection, soon all the other ghosts were laughing with him. It took a minute to recover as everytime Phil started to catch his breath, he'd make eye contact with someone and start wheezing once more.

Eventually, he stood up straight and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Well then," He began, speaking rather bluntly. "I can't be the only one who saw that coming."

The gathering seemed to be in varying states of agreement, some had clearly not seen the signs, while Wilbur was painfully aware of the tension between the two. He had been the victim of Techno's endless rants regarding the blonde, ranging from how cool he looked wielding the imposter gun with deadly precision to how cute he was when he did something. Wilbur never listened long enough to learn what it was Dream had done, tuning out as soon as he realised he was stuck with pinkette.

His relief was immeasurable upon seeing some progression in their relationship as it was one step closer to Techno admitting his feelings and sparing Wilbur from anymore tirades.

He was still haunted by the last one, the mere thought of repeating that night made him shudder.

A sly grin spread across his face as he realised he had the perfect oppertunity for revenge and blackmail. After so long of being tortured by Techno, he could finally get his revenge. Wilbur knew how Techno tried so hard to act effortlessly cool, if he threatened to expose some of the more embarrassing moments to Dream, Techno would certainly fold 

However, he was currently a ghost. Invisible and silent to all those with still beating hearts, so for now he had to wait. Luckily, there was some form of entertainment ready: the meeting was sure to have begun. They may as well listen in on the conversation. After all, they had nothing better to do.

~~~

Dream sat at the table, nervously picking at the ends of his sleeves, avoiding eye contact with Tubbo. If he wasn't already so embarassed, he would've been hitting his head on the desk and wailing in despair at the inevitable confrontation. But he was attempting to maintain composure, act unaffected, so he only did this in his head.

Now that everyone was ready, they could speak once more, despite Dream's internal pleas for Tubbo to stay silent.

"So, I called this meeting to ask, why did no one complete the other O2?"

Scott was met with a resounding silence. His gaze flitted from Tubbo's face, bypassing the blank stare of Dream's mask, and landing on Techno. He seemed to be intentionally avoiding all eye contact. Suspicious...

"I'm guessing by the look on Techno's face, and the fact no one died, Tubbo caught him venting." Scott didn't sound confident in this assessment, but it was logical enough to be a possibility. 

As he was the only one that didn't bare witness to the prior scene, Scott was rather confused when Tubbo began laughing.

"No, Scott Smajor, but I wish that was it."

This only made Scott's brow furrow as he searched for any other reasonable explanation. Coming up empty, he simply waited for Tubbo to tell him what happened. 

"I saw Techno and Dream about to kiss!"

Techno had been anticipating such a response, but it still made him flinch, embarassed. By now, he was sure his face matched hus suit.

Scott began to laugh but quickly realised it wasn't an attempt at humour.

"Really?" He exclaimed in surprise, "They finally realised?"

"I guess so!" The younger replied, a wide smile stretched across his face, happy that his friends were no longer going to mope around. 

Tubbo suddenly spun to face the duo in question, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. "So are you two dating now?"

Before Dream could even consider answering the question, taken off guard, Techno spoke up.

"I don't think now is the time to talk about this."

Dream stared at the man. Although he was aware it was the most logical plan, it still stung. How long would he be waiting, nervously, unsure of how that discussion will go? Adding yo the feeling, the answer was so sudden and blunt it made his heart ache. He felt tears start to well up and his lip tremble.

He felt so childish, reacting so overtly to such a small matter. He had never been the best at hiding such emotions, often crying when overwhelmed by any feelings, be it joy or fear.

It was laughable, his previous reaction. Those few seconds before they had to sit at the table. When he walked down that hall, he was actually overjoyed, even if his embarassment took priority. He had made the assumption this was the start of something without considering any other possibility.

Foolish. He was known for thinking through possibilities, planning around obstacles and excelling in these games. Why was now the one time he failed to do so?

His mind raced, now questioning why Techno would have made such an advancement if not with the intention of going on a date at the very least. Then it hit him.

This was a tactic. 

Of course! Why else would the other act like that, if not to take advantage of Dream's weakness? However, to do so he would have needed to be aware of how Dream felt. It just made the man in lime wonder how long Techno had known about his feelings. Was he that obvious?

Scott and Tubbo weren't oblivious to the sudden change in tone. The air became dense with tension, but they knew confronting it head on right now was the worst idea. Even more so when considering one of the two most likely had a weapon. The ghosts who had witnessed the exchange shared the sudden emotional whiplash, sharing sympathy for the masked man.

"..."

"Anyway! We may as well use the time remaining, so, did anyone see anything suspicious this round?" Scott digressed, attempting to change the subject.

His efforts were as clear as day, but no one wanted to point it out. Each was happy to move on for one reason or another.

"How could they have, no one's dead." Tubbo asked, clearly confused.

"You never know, maybe someone saw people vent!" He defended.

Techno kept listening, in the most loose sense of the word. Voices faded into white noise as he only kept an ear out for any interesting information, though he doubted there would be any. Instead, he focused on the mannerisms of the man beside him.

Dream seemed... different. He was often nervous at these meetings, regardless of his status. Techno could only imagine this was heightened due to his role as imposter, but even that didn't seem to fit the traits exhibited. The way Dream trembled, how his head tilted down and his practically nonexistent raspy breaths. Breathing that seemed shaky and raw. A part of him wanted to reach out and ensure he was okay, but before he could move to do so, he halted himself.

Pointing it out was probably a bad idea. Techno had been in situations where his emotions got the better of him and everytime he wanted to vanish. Sink into the sofa and disappear, anything as long as it stopped everyone from staring with those pitying looks.

He twisted his fingers together on his knees and made an effort to keep them there. He would never want to make the other uncomfortable.

The rest of the meeting was rather bland. With no major evidence, that anyone was willing to step forward with, it was simply a minute of recalling prior kills. He made sure he intoned, if only to keep from seeming suspicious, but made no effort to catch the murderer.

Inevitable, the result was always going to be the same. Scott pointed out the number of remaining crew and how close they were to finishing tasks. He claimed they shouldn't vote on four, as expected. A notion Techno didn't particularly agree with, but when Scott and Dream voted, he knew no matter what he did the result would be the same.

Despite not following this sentiment, Techno was rather pleased with the outcome. Dream staying in another round simply meant the victory would be all the more sweet. Winning by tasks was uncommon and not a particularly easy feat. If ho did so against Dream, he could hold it above him for weeks.

A smile slid across the pinkettes face as the results were tallied and revealed to be a unanimous skip. He only had two more tasks, and then victory was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is devolving rapidly as my brain melts. 
> 
> OH YEAH also I fixed last chapter cause it was obvious I got tired at the end. Nothing new happened, just reads better imo. BUT I suck at romance stuff which is bad cause this is romance so if its cringe plz be honest so I can improve. Thank you!
> 
> And uhhh, ironically I'm doing it again, ill improve/refine this soon. It's 1 AM, closer to 2, and I need sleep but people reminded me to write and I couldnt sleep till I did.
> 
> ALSO Lucid plz, don't yell at me. I am doing my best here

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine writing a new fic when you are struggling to juggle the 2 you have and school haha. Couldnt be me! Haha...ha
> 
> SHUT UP I KNOW IM DUMB OK?
> 
> Ps i wrote this for a different ship but changed it. So if its familiar you know why. Doubt it tho, it had like no hits but still, im not a thief i swear
> 
> Pps if its ooc or pronouns/names are mixed in places its cause i changed ships/people. Now im writing it to be dreamnoblade it will be in character. Or as much as i can make it


End file.
